thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Ram
'' "I'm a genius. Didn't they tell you?" ''- Ram Ram is the undisputed leader of the Technos, which took control of the city early in Season 4. Ram was a childhood prodigy, graduating college before the virus hit (so, when he was around 14 or thirteen) and is now known as a visionary and genius. This overcompensates for his physical (wheelchair bound) and phobic (hypochondriac) disabilities. He is also known to be a little paranoid and having an explosive temper. Although he may be ruthless at times, he is very rewarding when it comes to loyalty and excellent performance. You will see his merciless personality if these expectations are not met. His survival skills include mathematics, computer and technology sense, and ability to lead. In Series 4 & 5 his character expands with the loss of two loves and his struggle to overcome his disabilities, creating a slightly more empathetic and power-driven character. In Series 5 we first find Ram asleep in his wheelchair in a garbage pit having been left for dead by Mega. Some kids come by to destroy his chair when a mysterious stranger pulls up in a motorbike and rescues him. It turns out that this stranger is a man named Slade and he takes him to Liberty where they meet Ruby. At first Ram hated being here and often tried to escape but thanks to Slade he stayed and thanks to Ruby and Slade's influence he picked up some crutches and began trying to walk. Slade brought pieces for Ram to build a computer and when Ruby found out Ram said it was because Slade had a brain disease and was dying which turns out to be a lie. Lex comes to Liberty and things start out rocky but the two became friends and when Ebony and Siva came they started an alliance to take down Mega who was controlling the city. Ram steals Slade's bike and rides into the city to get Java he brings her back believing they could start a life together but instead she tries to kill Ebony. It ends in a laser duel between Java and Ebony, they take two steps out and Java shoots only to hit Siva who jumped in the way, Ebony furious shoots Java and Ram loses it. Eventually Ram comes back and they launch an attack on Mega and win, Ram takes the Technos back under his control and places everything under an A.I. he created that looks like Zoot. In Series 5, we discovered why Ram is in a wheelchair. He tells Slade that he is in Reality Space without the safeties (as there were none at the time). He jumped off a building, thinking he could fly, but he was put into his wheelchair. This Zoot takes over and releases mark 2 of the virus, Ram was seen afely fleeing the city on the boat with the rest of the Mallrats. In Series 6, released in book form named The Tribe: A New World more of rams past is revealed, showing that was once well known with a powerful tribe named "the Collective" who Ram believes were the true culprits for computer Zoot going out of control. In A New World, Ram becomes more of a mall rat, even discarding his techno uniform and the "T" in his forhead, although the main reason for this was to stay incognito from the Collective in case they were on one of the islands they controlled. In the end of the book Ram is taken away from the tribe by another who are controlled by the Collective. Quotes * "I do not want to be alone!" * "You're never safer than in the bosom of a loving family. Eh, Ved?" * "Friends argue. He'll pay for it." * "Let me guess who you're talking about...Ebony. She swore her loyalty to me through lips as red as cherries, and then destroyed my life from the depths of a heart as dark as coal." Trivia * His birth name is Ramone Kingsley. He probably used the name Ram as a tribute to the computer term RAM, thus citing his memory at the same time. * When Slade asked him his name[1], he responded by saying Gabe, short for Gabriel. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Technos Category:Leaders